Where'd You Go?
by EarthlySakura
Summary: Songfic. Winry is missing Ed and thinks about it. Kinda sad. Rated T for some language in the song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own fma otherwise Al would have thousands of pet cats. I don't own the song either.**

**This fanfic is for all the people who had to experience a loved one leaving them**

* * *

"Bye Grams!", said Winry as she waved to Den and Pinako as they walked towards the train station to take Den to the vet. 

Winry flopped on her bed as she turned on on her stereo and popped in a CD. She walked to her window and gently opened letting the warmth of the sun envalope

her. She made her way to a photograph of her, Ed , and Al smiling on her birthday and smiled sadly. _Where'd you go, Ed?_

Ed made his way to the door of the Rockbelle house as they noticed Den wasn't around. Al made his way to the door and noticed the note about the vet and handed it to his brother. Ed read it and then quitely made his way into the house hoping that he could suprise her and see that smile that haunted his dreams. Al found a cat and ended up following it as he wandered away from the house (sorry, but I had to get rid of Al. XD).

Ed started searching the rooms looking for Winry until he heard a sigh. He crept up the stairs and tiptoed to Winry's room to look through her doorway. Winry was there sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to Ed. Her hed was slightly down as he glimpsed a picture she held. He started to hear a song play slowly as he heard a sob escape from Winry.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever  
that you've been gone  
_

"God I miss you Ed," She whispered as she wiped some tears away. Ed stood in the doorway, _Winry... _, he thought as he stood there watching her upset._ Did I cause this?_

_She said somedays I feel like shit  
Somedays I wanna quit  
and just be normal for a bit  
_

"I feel like I'm going to die when you walk away," Winry whimpered as she traced Ed's outline on the picture. _Winry, I'm sorry, but I have to, I made a promise, _Ed thought as Winry layed down on her bed.

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone  
I get along but your trips always feel so long  
_

"Can't you stay a little bit longer when you visit? Do you really hate being around me that much?" Winry questioned the photo as her voice quivered slightly. _I don't hate you Win, I love you._

_And I find myself trying to stay by the phone  
Because your voice always helps to not feel so alone  
But I feel like an idiot, working my day around a call  
And when I pick up I don't have much to say_

"God Ed, I hate you, you make me happy until you leave, then I feel so cold." Winry shivered slightly even though the bed room was hot from the summer weather outside. _Win please don't hate me..._

_so I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career  
_

"We're worried about you Ed," Winry whispered"I hate that I never know if your dead or alive." _Win, I never knew..._

_Me and the rest of the family here singing: _

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone  
Please  
Come back home _

"Every day I blink my flashlight out the window hoping that you'll come back home." _I really hurt you..._

_You know, the place where you used to live  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs  
Used to have a little party every halloween  
with candy by the pile but now  
you only stop by every once in a while _

"Don't you like to be with us when we have barbeques? Don't you like catching the fireflies at night with your family?" asked Winry as her voice caught in her throat. _Family? Winry, to me you're more than that to me..._

_Shit  
I find myself just filling my time  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind  
I'm doing fine  
I plan to keep it that way  
_

"Automail is the only way I can keep you out of my thoughts, Ed," as a tear hit her pillow. _Is that why you work so hard? So you're to tired to dream at night..._

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say  
And I'll tell you: _

I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career

"I don't want to wait anymore for you anymore Ed, I won't wait anymore," she said fiercely as her voice wavered and then became firm. _I wish you would have told me this before..._

_Me and the rest of the family here singing:_

_  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever  
that you've been gone  
_

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever  
that you've been gone  
Please Come back home _

"The day you left, I was so lost. I didn't know what to doso I just tried to survive, but I won't go through that again!" her voice was raw as she screamed at the picture. _I didn't even see how much it hurt behind the wrench..._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating  
Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless _

"You just don't get how hard it is to not break down every single day," as she clenched her fists, her nails drawing blood. _I do know but I can't cause I need to stay strong..._

_It seems one thing has been true all along  
You don't really know what you've got till its gone  
I guess I've had it with you and your career _

"You'll be missing me as I walk away but I don't care. Take a good look, at my back!" she screamed as she hit the bed with her fists. _I miss you every waking moment that I'm not with you..._

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it:  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

"You won't effect me like this anymore," she said as she dried the last of her tears from her eyes. _no I won't because you'll talk to me everyday on the phone now on..._

_Please Come back home _

Please Come back home

Please Come back home

Please Come back home

_Please Come back home  
_

She made her way to her window that showed the setting sun and started flashing it hoping that Ed would see it and come running for dinner.

Ed crept downstairs and slipped out the door to see Al sitting on the proch step. "Brother?" asked Al as he saw Ed swipe at some tears. "Let's go Al," Ed whispered as he started walking down the road.

Little did he know but a blond haired girl watched them walk off into the sunset and whispered, "Please come back home."

_-_The End_-_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it sucked. I haven't written for a while now, but please review.**


End file.
